


airport

by hogarth14



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Airports, Bathtub Sex, Birthday Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Late at Night, Lingerie, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, long distance :(, maybe you are too, parking lot sex lol, sam is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: You pick Sam up at the airport late at night. He missed you and has no patience.A collection of smut with Sam in different situations.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. airport

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the span of several days between bathroom breaks at work and late at night when I can finally think for myself. I have added several chapters. I never planned to make this longer than it is, but it is what it is.
> 
> Tags:  
> Public Sex  
> Car (hood) Sex  
> Daddy Kink

You stood in the waiting area at the airport at 2:30 a.m., waiting for Sam. It was practically empty, save for the few airport employees and an elderly man. He hobbled over to where you were sitting.

“I'm waiting for my wife,” the old man smiled fondly. “She went to visit her sister in Brazil.”

“Are those flowers for her?” You gestured at the rather large bouquet in his arms.

“Yes, my Daisy loves daisies,” he chuckled. “Who are you waiting for at this time?”

“My…” What was Sam to you? Your business partner? Your boyfriend? The man you were sleeping with? 

“My friend.”

“Must be a good friend for you to be waiting for them at this hour.”

You chuckled. In honesty, you thought about not picking Sam up at all and just asking him to get a cab, but if you were  _ really _ being honest, you missed him and you couldn't wait to see him.

“Well, he means a lot to me,” you nodded. 

At that moment, looking people started pouring out of the arrivals gate, and the man stood up excitedly.

“There's my Daisy!” He exclaimed.

An elderly woman wearing a floral dress under her gingham coat appeared from the gate. It was 2 a.m., but she had the reddest lipstick on and she looked more awake than everyone else. You watched as the old man walked up to her and kissed her as he gave her the bouquet.

It was sweet, and you imagined having that future with someone even for a moment. You weren't the marrying type, and Sam sure wasn't. Not that you were thinking about marrying him.

Not yet, anyway.

Sam finally came out of the gate. Thankfully, he didn't have a black eye this time, but he still looked exhausted. 

“Sam!” You called out and he gave you a lopsided grin as he approached you. To your surprise, he dropped his duffel bag and hugged you.

“You're a sight for sore eyes.” His voice was soft and tired.

“Did you have a good trip?” You looked up at him.

“Yeah,” he shrugged

He leaned over and gave you a kiss. You couldn't help but kiss him back, your hands sliding from his chest to the fuzzy sherpa around his neck. 

“God, I missed kissing you,” he muttered as he pulled away. “I don't know what you did but I just couldn't stop thinking about you.”

“Wow, you need sleep,” you laughed. 

“What are you talking about?” Sam smiled. “I slept like a baby on that cramped seat.”

“Don't you miss Sully’s seaplane?”

“Hmm, but then I won't have the privilege of having you picking me up at the airport.”

“You're such a flirt.” You gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. “Come on, let's get to the car.”

Sam picked his bag up again and wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you walked out. The elderly man gave you a warm smile as you passed him and his wife.

The parking lot was kind of full when you parked earlier, but almost everyone had left and now it was empty and dark. You were glad Sam was with you because empty parking lots usually gave you anxiety.

“It's kinda cold,” you said as you fumbled for your keys. It was deep inside your bag and you cursed yourself for not putting it in a more accessible place.

“Here,” Sam took his jacket off. “You'll get cold.”

His jacket smelled like him. It was an earthy mix of nicotine and sweat, and you liked it. Without the jacket, he had a simple black t-shirt and jeans on.

“What about you?” You turned to him.

“I'll be fine,” Sam shrugged. 

You put a hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble that had started to grow out. There was a tenderness in the way he looked at you as he leaned over and kissed you.

“What gives?” You laughed. 

“What?” He leaned his forehead against yours, and you felt his hands on your waist.

“Why are you being so sweet? The beautiful strangers in Brazil didn't satisfy you?”

“Apparently not,” Sam kissed you again.

The kiss deepened and he pushed himself flush against you on the car. You sighed as his lips moved down your jaw to your neck.

You cried out as Sam left marks on your neck and collarbone. His hand slid under your skirt to your thigh and you pushed him away in surprise.

“Wait, now? Here?” You whispered.

“There's no one around,” Sam wrapped his arms around your waist again. “Besides, I just can't wait anymore, baby.”

His hands slid into your panties, his eyes dark as he looked into yours. You closed your eyes as you felt his finger on your clit, rubbing small circles. 

“Did you miss me as much as I missed you?” Sam vigorously fingered you.

You nodded in reply, moaning softly.

“I  _ really _ wanna hear you say it,” he pushed further. “Say it or I'll stop.”

His fingers slowed down and you whimpered.

“I-I missed you!”

You grabbed onto his shirt as Sam continued to finger you. He pushed against you again, kissing your neck. It was almost too much for you and you were gasping out his name as you came.

“That's my girl,” he had a smug look on his handsome face. “Do you wanna keep going?” 

Your legs felt like jelly and you were still trying to catch your breath but you nodded. Sam took your hand and bent you over the hood of the car. It was cold, but Sam’s hands were warm when he lifted your skirt up and pulled your lacy white panties off.

His slid two fingers inside of you, stroking just the right spot.

“Oh baby,” you whimpered. 

“You look so good with my fingers inside of you.”

He pumped his fingers faster until your legs were quivering again. You purred out his name over and over until the knot in your stomach released and you came again.

You flipped over on your back to pull Sam in and kiss him. His hands wrapped around your waist under his jacket. The tent in his pants was hard to ignore as he started grinding against you.

“Show me how much you missed me,” he said in your ear.

You hoped there weren't cameras around in that parking lot as you slid off the hood. Sam fumbled with his jeans and you helped him unzip it. His cock popped out and you started stroking his shaft.

“Like what you see?” You blinked up at him.

“Yeah, but I think you can make it just a little better.”

“Like...this?” You took his cock in your mouth, keeping eye contact with him as you sucked on the tip.

“Perfect.”

You moaned softly as you bobbed your head back and forth on his shaft and he grabbed a fistful of your hair. Your drool dripped on your chest as Sam continued to fuck your mouth.

“God, you're beautiful,” Sam groaned.

He pulled away and you squealed as he pulled you up on the hood.

When he kissed you again, you bit his lip, earning a gentle slap on your ass. His cock was poking at your entrance, and Sam pushed you back on the hood while you lay there with your legs spread out.

“Ready?” He gently cupped your cheek.

“Please,” you nodded.

Sam intertwined his fingers with yours as he pushed inside you. He groaned at the sensation that he missed the last few weeks and it didn't take him long before he was pounding into you.

“Oh, Sam! I missed you so much!” You cried out. You wanted to touch his face or grab onto his hair, but he had your hands pinned down against the metal of the car.

“I couldn't stop thinking about you,” he panted. “Your voice, your face, the way you feel. God, baby, you're so fucking sexy.”

Sam was desperate to cum as you were, and he knew he had to be fast in case someone walked by or decided to park in a dark, empty lot. His hands moved to lift your shirt up over your chest and he grabbed your breasts.

“Yeah, that's it, daddy,” you purred. The pressure in your stomach was building up again and the faster Sam moved his hips, the more you could feel yourself get closer to climax.

“Cum for me, princess,” he coaxed. “You're so good.”

He pulled out entirely and roughly thrust back inside of you. In that instant, you came undone. There were stars in your eyes and you weren't sure if they were from your third orgasm or if they were the stars in the sky behind Sam.

Sam threw his head back and groaned deeply as he gave one last thrust deep inside of you. The warm liquid slid down your ass and you hummed in delight.

He kissed you one last time then you fixed yourself up and got into the car as if nothing had happened. Sam made some conversation, asking you what you've been up to and telling you about how beautiful Brazil was. It was usually like this after you had sex with him, but you felt a little confused because he was so sweet before all that happened.

You glanced over at Sam who had drifted off, wondering what he actually felt about you. He got into your pants more than you could remember, but can only count on one hand the times he'd cuddled you and spent the night over.

You stopped in front of Sam’s apartment and gently woke him up.

“Hey, we’re here,” you said softly.

“How long was I out?” He yawned.

“Not too long.”

“You going home?”

“I think so.”

“Stay the night,” Sam took your hand in his.

“I don’t know. I think you should get some rest tonight.”

“Who said I won’t get any sleep?”

“I don’t wanna disturb you…” 

You closed your eyes as Sam leaned over to kiss you softly.

“You won’t.” His voice was low and he looked at you with such fondness that it caught you off guard. “Please stay.”

“As long as you promise you’ll sleep.”

“I promise,” he made a little cross on his heart, making you laugh.

Sam had dropped his duffel bag near the door, kicked off his boots, and crashed onto the mattress on the floor. You weren’t sure if he’d passed out yet, but you locked the door behind you and shrugged his jacket off before crawling in next to him. His arms instantly wrapped around you.

He was warm and his sheets smelled like fresh laundry. If you weren’t already sleepy, you instantly felt your eyelids get heavy and you didn’t want anything more than to just drift off. Sam kissed the top of your head as you snuggled into him.

“Thanks for picking me up,” he whispered.


	2. come back be here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since you picked Sam up at the airport, and you've been spending more time with him, but he has to leave again :-(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stumbled through the long goodbye  
> one last kiss, then catch your flight
> 
> Tags:  
> Morning Sex  
> Goodbye Sex :(  
> pain :(  
> author is projecting

Sam’s apartment was usually cold in the morning, but you were warm wrapped up in his bedsheets. You reached out for him, but the space was empty. You sat up, blinking in the sunlight and holding the blanket against your bare chest.

Sam was standing in front of his dresser in just his jeans and his hair was damp. He carefully placed a few socks inside his duffel bag nearby.

“Hey,” you yawned. “It’s early.”

“‘Morning,” he gave you a small smile. 

“Where you going?”

“Airport. I’m meeting Sully at the diner first.”

You cocked your head in confusion. Has it already been a month since you picked Sam up from the airport? You knew he traveled a lot, but it always felt like the weeks spent with him flew by way too fast.

“Already?” You pouted.

“Well,” Sam walked over and sat on the mattress. “He won’t be there for another hour I guess.”

“Then why are you out of bed already?” You took his hand, trying to get him to lie down next to you.

“I was a little too busy to pack last night,” he winked. 

You thought about all the things you and Sam did last night, butterflies in your stomach as you remembered the way he touched you and the sounds of his grunts and praises in your ear. Suddenly just the sight of him sitting in front of you just in his old Levis turned you on.

“Do you  _ have _ to go?”

Sam looked at you, licking his top lip. He put a hand on your thigh, gently caressing it.

“You know I have to.”

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” You gave him a sultry look. “You know you’re going to miss me again.”

“I can’t deny that,” he shook his head.

He leaned to cup your cheek and kiss you softly. Instinctively, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into you. 

“Take it easy,” he laughed.

“Well I’m gonna miss you,” you whispered, kissing his neck. You felt him shudder under your touch, feeling the curly hair on his chest. “Send me a postcard?”

“You know what,” he crawled on top of you. “Maybe Sully can wait.”

You giggled as he pulled the sheets off you, tracing your curves with his hands. He caught your lips in his again, kissing you more passionately. 

“Tell me where you’re going this time, Mr. Drake,” you said, softly moaning when his lips reached the nape of your neck.

“Cuba.”

You gasped when he reached your nipple, sucking gently. 

“A-another lead in Cuba?” 

“We have a contact there,” he looked up at you briefly. 

“Is it nice there?” You watched as he sat back up, running his hands up and down your sides.

“It’s beautiful.”

He laughed and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “You’re suddenly so talkative.”

“Do you want me to shut up?”

“No,” he buried his face on your neck. “I like hearing you talk.”

You hummed in delight as he lay down next to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“You’re right,” he sighed. “I am going to miss you.”

“Of course I’m right.”

Sam had his eyes closed as you climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Testing the waters, you slowly moved your hips against him. A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips, inviting you to start humping just a bit faster.

You felt him get harder and his hands slid up your thighs to grab your ass.

“Feel good?” You panted.

“Not yet.”

Sam fumbled with the button on his jeans and you helped him. You slid down on the bed with you ass in the air while you pumped his cock in your fist.

“Better?” You kissed the tip.

“Oh, much better,” Sam laughed.

You wasted no time blowing him, looking up into his brown eyes, wild with lust. You loved doing this for him, showing him how much he meant to you, and he loved that you were willing to please him as much as he did with you.

“Baby,” he grunted. “Make love to me, babygirl.”

“What was that?” You looked up, slowly pumping him.

“Fuck me,” his fingers tightened on your hair. “Please.”

Sam kicked off his jeans and you straddled him again. With one hand in his chest, you guided his cock into your entrance with the other. 

He moaned your name loudly when you started bouncing up and down. 

“I love it when you moan my name,” you sighed. 

Sam repeated your name over and over in quiet grunts and pants, turning you on even more. You paused to lean over and kiss him gently, his fingers lingering on your cheek.

“Please don't stop,” his voice was rough.

You smiled and slowly moved your hips, spelling your name. You weren't sure if he noticed, but his eyes screwed shut again. 

Your lips followed the birds on his neck, leaving your own marks for him to remember you by. Sam held your head and kissed your forehead before he took charge and slammed his hips up against yours, making you cry out.

“I'll hold onto something if I were you,” he growled.

He flipped your positions, thrusting into you hard. You grabbed onto the sheets under you, but he’d pushed you near the edge of the mattress and your head touched the floor. Sam didn't stop fucking you, and you were sure his fingers were leaving marks on your hips.

You reached down to rub your clit, feeling yourself come undone with every word of praise that rolled out of Sam’s lips. 

Eyes rolling back, your back arched and you moaned out his name while you came.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groaned. 

He quickly pulled out, fisting his cock with his right hand while grabbing at your breast with the other. You maintained eye contact with him as he looked down at you, bottom lip pinned between his teeth.

“Cum for me, love,” you coaxed. 

He moaned your name, his warm seed spilling all over your navel. You lay there panting, looking up at Sam, who was out of breath as well. 

Sam pulled you to the middle of the bed before collapsing on the bed next to you. He took your hand and kissed it.

“Well,” you laughed.

“Well?” He glanced at you.

“I'm definitely going to be thinking about that for the next few weeks.”

“We can do it on the phone,” Sam wriggled his eyebrows.

“Or Facetime,” you stuck your tongue out.

“Can never figure that damn software out,” he scoffed.

“App, Sam. It's an app.”

Sam scoffed again and you laughed. He kissed you again, deeper and more tender, the way he did the night before.

You sat on his mattress watching him put his jeans on again. Despite your protests, Sam chose to wear another Hawaiian shirt that Sully gave him for his birthday. 

He picked up his duffel bag and put his sunglasses on, ready to go.

“Do you have to go?” You whispered.

“I'll be back,” he crouched down near you.

You reached over and took his sunglasses off. He looked just a little melancholy and you kissed him. The kiss deepened as he cupped your face. 

“Promise you won't die or get beat up,” you said as you pulled away.

“I promise I won't die,” he chuckled. “Not sure about the second one.”

You gave him a look and he took your hand.

“Promise me you'll water my plant,” he gestured at the plant at the window, making you laugh. 

“Sam,” you snickered.

“What?”

“That's a fake plant.”

“Oh.” He looked sheepish. “Well that explains why it's still alive.”

“Wow,” you grinned. “I'll get you a real plant if you want.”

“Nah,” he shook his head. “I don't do commitment.”

“Huh.”

“I mean,” he pointed at you and him. “Except…yeah.”

He quickly kissed you and stood up, leaving you a little confused. You felt your heart sink a little as you watched him pick his bag up.

“I'll see you in a few weeks,” he gave you a small smile before heading out the door.


	3. facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam figures out how to use Facetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned 25 today :-)
> 
> Tags:  
> Video call sex  
> Birthday sex

You stumbled into your apartment after a long day at work. There weren’t any new notifications in your phone when you checked, so you strolled to the tiny dining table in your kitchen and placed the single cupcake you got on a plate. You placed a little candle on top of it too, but it still felt sad and lonely.

“Happy birthday to me,” you muttered as you lit the candle. “Another lonely year in paradise.”

You snapped a photo of the cupcake before blowing it out and eating it in front of the television while an old sitcom played. Sam hadn’t called or texted in a few days, and even though it wasn’t something you worried about, you wished that he could take at least a second out of his day to greet you.

It was a little past midnight when your phone started ringing and you blearily looked at the screen and saw Sam’s face flash up on it. 

“Hello?” You mumbled.

Sam looked just as tired as you, but he had a new scar on his cheekbone. 

“Happy birthday!” He smiled. “Sorry I’m a little late.”

You glanced at the clock above the television. 12:45 a.m. 

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m sure it’s still yesterday there.”

“You’re not upset, are you?”

“No,” you shook your head, yawning. “You just woke me up from a really nice dream.”

“What was it about?” Sam leaned back against the chair he was sitting on. You figured he probably propped his phone up on some books.

Truth be told, you had a sex dream, but you didn’t remember if it was Sam who was in it with you.

“Uh, I don't remember,” you shrugged. “Oh, hey you finally know how to Facetime."

“You mentioned it before I left so I asked Sully and the old bastard knew how to use it.”

“Thank god for Sully.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't get back in time for your birthday. Trust me, you wouldn't be sleeping on the sofa if I were there,” the tone in Sam’s voice changed and you playfully rolled your eyes.

“Oh yeah?” You propped your phone on the pillows in front of you and leaned forward just enough for your cleavage to be more visible on screen. 

“Wait,” Sam squinted at the red mesh barely peeping out. “Are you wearing the thing I gave you?”

You nodded eagerly. You’d completely forgotten you and Sam had gotten drunk and went lingerie shopping online a while back and bought yourself some kinky lingerie for giggles. It arrived on your doorstep just a day ago and you almost laughed when you opened it and there was a note saying:

_ I love your boobs _

_Sam_

“You wore that  _ without me _ ?” He almost pouted.

“I just wanted to feel sexy today. Wanna see?”

“Are you kidding me? Hell yeah.”

You smiled at the camera as you slowly took your shirt off, showing Sam the top half of the red mesh teddy that he bought you before he left. He smiled at the little hearts covering your nipples.

“That's cute,” he winked. 

You turned around and pulled your jeans down, showing Sam your ass. When you turned back, he’d taken his shirt off.

“This is what kids call cyber sex,” he gave you a smug smirk. 

“First time?” You grinned.

“Not like this. What now?”

“Well, now,” you pulled out your vibrator out of the drawer near you. “You watch me while you play with yourself.”

“Sounds good,” he pulled his boxers down. 

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you spread your legs out. You slid your hand down your breasts to your clit. This was something you've never done with Sam, and you hoped he wouldn't get bored.

“Wish you were here,” he breathed. He gripped his cock and slowly pumped it. “You're gonna love all the sights and the food.”

“Yeah?” You turned the vibrator on low and pressed it against your clit. “Tell me more.”

“Well,” Sam’s chest rose and fell quickly. “The-the buildings are really colourful…”

“Mhm,” you heard him, but your focus was on the vibrations on your clit.

“It's nice to explore…” Sam’s hand moved up and down faster and you raised the intensity of the vibrator.

You imagined him on the sofa with you, his fingers on your clit, rubbing back and forth quickly. The thought made you whimper out his name, and you heard him groan.

“Sam,” you moaned. “What would you do if I was with you?”

“I’d ask you to get on all fours on this big,  _ soft _ , king sized bed,” Sam’s voice was low but he was also panting.

“Yeah? How will you fuck me?” 

“So hard, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good you start screaming out my name,” he grunted and threw his head back in pleasure. “God, I miss fucking you.”

Memories of Sam fucking you senseless from behind flashed in your mind and your toes curled. You wanted nothing more than the feeling of his rough hands on your ass and your breasts.

“Does that feel good?” He asked.

“Y-yes,” you nodded.

“Show me how you cum when I'm not around.”

“Oh, god!” You moaned out as you came.

“That's sexy,” Sam groaned. 

You put the vibrator down on the cushion and slipped two fingers inside yourself. Sam continued to pump his cock in a quick steady pace and you followed it with your fingers. He seemed to really enjoy what you were doing because he started moaning out loud.

“Oh, Sam, I miss your touch,” you softly said. 

Sam’s eyes screwed shut as he came all over his stomach. He lay back against his pillow out of breath and you picked your phone up to get a better look at him.

“It's sad I'm not there to rip that lingerie off you,” he said after a moment.

“Nuh uh. This teddy is way too cute for you to ruin,” you laughed, shaking your head.

“Fair enough.”

Sam smiled as he picked his phone up as well. He looked a lot more relaxed than earlier. 

“When are you coming home?”

“Next week I think,” he quickly glanced away. “Depends, really.”

“On?”

“The client,” he yawned.

You considered telling him you wish it was sooner, but you remembered how he left you on his bed, confused about how he felt about you. Sam was sweet and almost loving when he was around, but he had a tendency to push you away when he had to leave town.

“Well, good luck,” you shrugged. “Sleepy?”

Sam nodded, yawning again. “It's been a rough few days.”

“I'm off to bed too,” you stretched out on the sofa. “It's getting late.”

“Sure,” he nodded. “Good night, sweetheart. Oh, and happy birthday!”

“Good night, Sam.”

You hung up, and was met with your own tired reflection on the dark screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda rushed oops


	4. havana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Havana to see Sam and he has a gift for you. He also has something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: I would like to write one normal thing today.  
> Also my brain: No, add porn.

The warm Cuban air hit you as soon as you stepped out of the airport. You had your backpack and one suitcase in hand while you hailed a cab. It felt like a dream as you told the driver where your hotel was.

The day after your birthday, you got an email from Sam and attached were plane tickets to Cuba. It was crazy, you thought. Should you use up all your leaves just to be with this man for a while? You weren't really thinking when you packed your bags and sent an email to your boss. Next thing you knew, you were on a plane bound for Havana.

You told the front desk clerk your name and he handed you a key, “courtesy of Mr. Drake.” That’s new.

It was a spacious, bright room overlooking the street in Old Havana. You looked around in awe, wondering when or why Sam and Sully were suddenly spending on fancy hotels. 

There was a box on the bed and a note with Sam’s handwriting on it.

_ Welcome to Havana! _

_ If you get here at the time I estimated (3 pm-ish), meet me at the restaurant downstairs. If not, I'm probably at Sully’s (room 322). _

_ PS, hope you like the gift. _

_ Sam _

You opened the little box and found a necklace with a tiny airplane pendant. 

Sam was sitting in a corner at the busy restaurant reading the paper when you found him. He hadn't noticed you coming in and you slid in the seat next to him, peering at what he was reading.

“You can read Spanish?” You asked.

Sam jumped a little as he turned to look at you. He had a huge smile on his face almost as if he couldn't believe you were actually there.

“Christ, maybe don't sneak up on me like that,” he chuckled.

“So what made you buy a plane ticket for little ol’ me?”

“You know… Sully said it would be a nice gift and all,” he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Oh,” you sucked on your cheek. “Where is Sully?”

“Dealing with the client. I thought I'd wait for you.”

“Very sweet of you,” you smiled and put your hand on his. “It's almost like you have a crush on me or something.”

“What made you drop everything and join this old man here?” He smirked. “Almost like you have a crush on me.”

“Hmm, or something,” nudged him.

“Want anything?” He slid the menu closer to you.

“You choose. I'm sure you know what's good.”

Sam ordered a dish you thought was familiar, and you took time to catch up with each other over good food. It was a little hard to think Sam was there for work, while you were allowed to laze around.

“You like the gift?” He pointed at the little gold airplane on your collar.

“I love it. Was this also Sully’s idea?” You joked.

“No,” he shook his head. “It just reminds me of that night you picked me up and stayed with me.”

“You're never gonna stop thinking about that night, huh?”

“Well, other than the fact that it was the night I realised I was in love with you, it is also in my spank bank.”

“Wait, what?” You felt your heart skip a beat at that word. It's something you've never heard him say before.

“You know… a spank bank… where you–” He gestured with his hands.

“No, Sam, I know what that is. You  _ love _ me?” 

He nodded slowly. “I think I do.”

“Isn't that something,” you grinned. “I think I love you too.”

“Don't let it get to your head,” he put an arm around you.

“I'll try not to,” you took a sip from your drink. “I have a surprise for you too, since you were kinda bummed you didn't get to physically see me in that lingerie. But it might have to wait until we get back to the room.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, giving you a look you were all too familiar with. His hand dropped from your shoulder to your waist.

“Sam,” you whispered as his hand slid down to your thigh. You instinctively opened your legs for him. “There's too many people here.”

“When has that ever stopped us?” He said in a low voice. You felt yourself get wetter when he leaned into your ear. “How fast can you cum?”

You didn’t realise you were holding your breath as he slid one hand into your panties. He held up the newspaper in his other hand and continued to read, or, at least, you thought he was reading. 

His fingers found your clit, slowly rubbing it in a circular motion. You felt your cheeks flush realising what was happening, and you were grateful the tablecloth was long enough to hide what he was doing to you under the table.

You looked at the plate in front of you, trying not to moan out as Sam’s fingers moved faster.

“How are you liking Havana?” He asked casually.

“Oh, it's–” Sam slipped a finger inside you. “Oh! It’s great.”

He pressed his finger up on your g-spot, gently stroking, making you whimper out.

“You're gonna have to be quiet, baby,” he smirked. He pulled his finger out to work on your clit again.

You pursed your lips, trying to control your breathing. You glanced around, afraid someone would be suspicious of what was happening with you and Sam, but people were minding their own business. Sam’s eyes were on the newspaper again, acting so casually.

_ Bastard _ , you thought to yourself.

His fingers moved faster on your clit and you buried your face in your hands, trying to suppress a moan. The pressure in your stomach was building up, and your close. You could almost feel it…

Sam pulled his hand out of your panties to pick up his drink and you glared at him.

“How's the food?” A waitress came by and asked.

“Amazing,” Sam replied in Spanish. “Please give my compliments to the chef.”

She smiled sweetly, but looked concerned when she saw you. “Are you alright?”

_ No _ , you thought. You felt like you were going to burst, but you managed to nod a little.

“It's the heat,” Sam said. “She just got here a few hours.”

“We get a lot of that,” she gave a sympathetic smile and filled your glass with more water. “Feel better.”

“Thanks,” you quickly replied and took a sip of water.

Sam was chuckling to himself when she walked away.

“What the fuck, Sam?” You whined.

“Didn't want to get caught,” he shrugged. “What do you say we go upstairs and you show me what you have under that little dress?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an ongoing journey. Stay tuned... if you want to.


	5. mirror mirror on the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finishes what he started at the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back!

Sam wasted no time slipping his hand into your panties as soon as the door behind him was locked. He had you pinned against the wall next to the door as he ravaged your neck. 

“Sam,” you giggled. “Just give me a second”

“What?” His hands moved to your waist and he rested his forehead against yours. “Everything good?”

“Really good,” you giggled, taking his hands in yours. 

You led him to the bed and pushed him down on it. He propped himself up on his elbows, an excited grin on his face as he watched you stand in front of him.

“Take it off,” he commanded.

“Like this?” You unzipped your dress and slowly pulled it up over your head.

In all honesty, you felt a little self conscious and silly just standing in a flimsy pink bra and thong in front of him, and you instinctively crossed an arm across your chest.

“Hey,” Sam stood up and placed his hands on your waist. “You okay?”

You nodded slowly. Sam gently cupped your face and kissed you. His lips felt a little rough, but he kissed you gently, fully wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you in closer. He took his time kissing you, enjoying being able to take in your taste, your smell, the way you felt in his arms.

“Let me show you how beautiful you are,” he whispered.

He grabbed your waist and turned you around to face the full length mirror behind you. You watched his hands slide down to the lace of your underwear, his fingers lingering on the tiny metallic hearts on your hip bone.

You moaned softly when he slid his hand inside your underwear and started rubbing your clit. Humming softly, you leaned back against Sam’s chest as he continued to rub circles on your clit.

“Feel good, babygirl?” He said in your ear as he rubbed your clit faster. 

You nodded frantically, moaning out his name. His other hand slid inside your bra, fondling your nipple. Your legs felt like jelly as you felt your orgasm coming.

“That's right, Sam! Keep going, I'm gonna cum!”

You arched your back, ready to cum, when Sam pulled his fingers out, making you whimper out loud.

“Sam, please,” you whined.

“Get on all fours for me,” he kissed your shoulder.

With shaky legs, you sank down to your hands and knees. From the reflection in the mirror, you watched Sam strip off his clothes, anticipating his next move.

His cock was already so hard as he moved in front of you, kneeling down to line his sex with your mouth. You automatically opened up for him, tasting the pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

You moaned as you took him deep in your mouth, just enough to feel the tip of his cock touch the back of your throat. Sam’s hand moved to the back of your head to grab a handful of your hair. 

“Fucking hell,” Sam whimpered as he began to thrust into your mouth. “Good girl. Your ass looks so good in the mirror.”

You couldn't help but chuckle and shake your ass for him. A deep sound came from Sam’s throat, and you felt your arousal get stronger.

Drool dribbled down your chin, dripping on your chest as you sucked Sam’s length until he pulled away. There was a little  _ pop  _ as you released his prick from your lips like a lollipop.

“Didn't you like that?” You blinked up at him. 

“I did,” he pushed away the stray hair on your cheeks “But I wanna see you on all fours.” You complied, getting on your hands and knees, but Sam shook his head. “Facing the mirror.”

You looked at your reflection, your makeup was smudged and your hair was a mess from Sam grabbing at it, but for the first time that day, you felt sexy in the pink lingerie. Sam was looking at you too with kind eyes as he kneeled behind you.

“Look at you,” Sam leaned over to kiss your shoulder. “You're so fucking sexy. I want you to look at yourself while I fuck you.”

He pushed his hips towards your ass, thrusting inside of you. You watched as Sam winced at the feeling of your tightness, your mouth wide open in anticipation. 

He slammed into you over and over again, and you watched your face twist into pleasure, your breasts bouncing with every move he made. The little pendant on your collar glistened in the light, almost as if it winked at you.

You yelped as he pulled you up against him, his arm around your waist for support. He started kissing your neck and slowed his hips.

“Sam,” you whimpered.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Don't stop.  _ Please _ .”

“You call that begging?” He whispered in your ear. “You're going to have to try harder than that. Tell me what you want.”

Sam pulled down the cups of your bra, taking your breasts in his rough hands and pinching your nipples. You writhed in his touch, wanting more, desperate for the orgasm he’s been denying.

“Sam, fuck me. I wanna watch you fuck me and make me yours.”

He grunted and started thrusting into you again. Your legs felt like jelly, but he held you up flush against his chest. Watching Sam’s hands in the reflection of the mirror as he touched and groped your body made you feel sexy and you rolled your head back in pleasure.

“You like that? You like watching yourself be a little slut for me?”

“Yes!” You gasped. “I'm gonna cum!”

“Cum for me, baby,” Sam held you tighter as he quickened his thrusts. 

Your world closed in on Sam and how he felt in you as you came, your legs quivering from the intensity of your orgasm. It almost felt like you were going to pass out as Sam gently let go of you. Your cheek was against the carpet and your ass was in the air in his hands.

Sam took no time slamming his hips against your ass again, desperate for a release. Even though you felt limp, you did your best to bounce against him. You looked back at him and met his eyes and he lost his rhythm.

“C-cumming!” He quickly pulled out and you felt the warm seed on your ass.

He was out of breath when he lay down on the carpet next to you.

“Fuck, that was hot,” he grinned at you.

You took his hand and kissed his rough fingers tenderly before rolling into his arms. Sam pulled you on top of his chest and kissed the top of your forehead. He caressed your back softly for a while, but you glanced up at him when he stilled. 

“Tired already, old man?” You giggled.

He let out a low, tired laugh and kissed your head. “I'm not that old, am I?”

“No,” you propped yourself up and gave him a kiss. “I wanna go sightseeing, but maybe we should take a nap first.”

Sam yawned and nodded. “Sounds good.”

“The bed might be a little more comfortable, Sam.”

You helped him up despite your legs feeling a little like jelly and collapsed on the bed, haphazardly pulling the sheets around both of you. He immediately pulled you into his arms again, and you could feel him breathe steadily.

“Sam?” You whispered, but you were met with a rather loud snore. 

He looked peaceful in his sleep, and you were glad he was finally getting some rest again. You kissed his cheek one last time and snuggled into his chest, feeling your eyelids get heavy.

“Sleep well, baby,” you muttered before drifting off.


	6. hell was the journey, but it brought me heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice day out ends with a relaxing activity with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! This took a while because too many things have been happening and it was hard to focus on writing. Thank you for all the nice comments! I appreciate people wanting to read my lil ole smut series.  
> I know my music taste is garbage but I made a playlist for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MIdRvbgElo&list=PLwR_u3kQYfZXagrBr7FnnGGLMQd7kIp3c&ab_channel=Divinity
> 
> Tags:  
> bathtub sex  
> reverse cowgirl  
> fluff i guess

Days in Havana were spent in bed or going to cheesy tourist spots with Sam, then having dinner together with Sully. Sometimes, when Sam was busy dealing with their client or looking for leads, you’d explore the city by yourself. You were amazed by the colourful buildings, the food that always smelled amazing, and the friendly locals. 

You were sitting by the seaside enjoying an ice cream cone when Sam sat by you. He looked a little tired, but his smile was warm as he greeted you.

“How’d you find me?” You asked.

“Intuition,” Sam shrugged and you raised an eyebrow at him. “Look, I just have a lot of luck. How do you think Nate and I have gotten this far in life?”

“That makes sense,” you giggled. “How'd the meeting go?”

“Same old,” he sighed. “I think I'm getting too old for this.”

“You're just not used to doing the more business-y side of this.”

“That's true.”

Sam took in a deep breath as he basked in the sun that was setting. You looked at him, wondering what you did to deserve someone like him. Without thinking, you leaned over and kissed his cheek, much to Sam’s surprise.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“Nothing,” you smiled, licking your ice cream and looking away.

You felt Sam’s eyes on you for a while, watching you eat your ice cream. You couldn't help but blush, but when the cold, sticky ice cream dripped down your fingers, you cursed. 

Before you could pull out a napkin, Sam took your hand and licked the ice cream off your fingers, making you laugh. He pulled you closer to kiss you, the melting ice cream forgotten.

“You taste like vanilla ice cream,” he smirked when he pulled away. “I like it.”

“You're gross, you know that?” You joked.

“Baby, I know,” Sam winked.

You finished the ice cream as much as you could and found a public bathroom to wash your hands while Sam smoked a cigar outside. It was a habit he always said he'd stopped doing, but he couldn't resist a fine, handcrafted cigar. You reckoned it was Sully’s influence.

“You know there are electronic cigarettes now?” You said as you joined him.

“Yeah, I know. I just don't know if it's my thing,” Sam put an arm around you as you walked together.

“It smells better.”

Sam looked down at you with questioning eyes. “Are you saying I stink?”

“No,” you giggled. “I'm saying  _ that _ stinks.” You pointed at the cigar still in his mouth.

“Fair enough,” he chuckled.

It was getting dark, and you looked up at the pink-purple-blue sky, suddenly feeling a little sad. This trip felt like a dream, and you didn't know how things will change once you fly back home.

Sam hadn't noticed the change in your mood until you were in the elevator at the hotel.

“Something on your mind?” He asked.

“Not really,” you shrugged. “I'm gonna miss this place, is all.”

“We can always come back.”

“It's just been so magical, you know?” 

Sam nodded and took your hand when you reached your floor. He patted down his pockets looking for his keycard, cursing under his breath.

“Shit,” he frowned.

“I got it,” you took yours out of your purse and opened the door. “Ladies first.”

“Why, thank you,” Sam curtsied and winked at you. “Amazing service they have in this hotel.”

Sam flopped down on the mattress and groaned.

“Tired?” You asked and he simply nodded.

“C’mere,” he groaned.

“Nuh uh, I'm taking a long bath tonight,” you stuck your tongue out. “You can join if you want.”

Sam gave a sly smile and quickly got up, walking over to pull you into his arms to kiss you. 

“I can never say no to that,” he whispered in your ear.

You laughed and pulled away to run the bath water, adding in a few drops of lavender scented oil. To top it off, you lit a few candles. Meanwhile, Sam went to get a bottle of wine and glasses.

His eyes were on you while you stripped, intentionally pulling your underwear down slowly. You liked how he made you feel sexy, and in turn, he liked seeing you feel so confident and comfortable about yourself.

The water was nice and warm when you got in, smiling when Sam followed in, the water spilling out in the process. You were thankful the bathtub was big enough. He pulled you into his chest, handing you a glass of wine.

You sighed happily, feeling his arm snake around your waist. 

“You think we'd still be this way when we leave Havana?” You asked.

“Of course. It's impossible not to get hard around you.”

“Sam,” you leaned your head back against his chest to look up at him.

“I'm joking,” he smiled. “Why wouldn't we?”

You shrugged. “Things can change.”

“Hey,” his voice got soft. “Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. What we have now is good, alright?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

Sam took your glass and set it down on the floor next to his. He kissed the side of your head, wrapping both his arms around your waist this time.

“Can I keep you?” he said softly.

You laughed a little, wondering if he knew that was a movie quote. Knowing Sam, he probably didn't.

“Yes,” you nodded.

His lips reached your neck and you gasped. You felt one of his hands slide down your stomach, between your legs. His other hand slid up between your breasts to touch your lips gently.

“I want you,” Sam whispered.

His fingers made circles on your clit, and you sucked on his finger, melting into his chest. 

“You're fucking amazing,” he said, moving his fingers faster. “How does that feel?”

“So, so good!” You cried out. “Don't stop, please!”

His hand slid down your lips to your breast, grabbing it as he continued to finger you. You grabbed the ledges of the bathtub as you neared your climax. Soon your back arched against him, moaning as you came.

Sam softly kissed your shoulder as you caught your breath. 

You reached back behind you, taking his already hard length in your hand, gently pumping up and down. Sam made a low hum, and you knew he wanted more.

More water spilled out of the tub as you lifted yourself up. Sam immediately understood and slid down a little, lining himself with your entrance.

“Ready?” You looked back over your shoulder and he nodded.

You slowly lowered yourself on his cock, wincing at the friction from the water. Sam grabbed your ass as you slowly moved your hips back and forth, getting used to the feeling. It started to feel good once you had set a rhythm, and you kept yourself up by holding onto the edge of the tub.

“Fuck,” Sam moaned when you started moving faster.

“You like watching me bounce on your cock?”

“Hell yeah,” he slapped your ass.

The bathroom floor flooded as you fucked Sam, desperate for his cum. Sam was too, as he started thrusting up into you.

Your combined moans and groans filled the tiny bathroom, loud enough so the entire floor knew who was making you feel this good.

Sam’s fingers dug into your hips as he moved faster and rougher, making you hold on for dear life. 

“So sexy…” he groaned. “I'm close, babygirl. I'm gonna cum!”

With one loud groan, Sam lifted you off his cock and he came. You felt the warm liquid on your ass, but it was washed away by the now room temperature water.

He pulled you into his chest again, both of you now out of breath, lazily kissing each other. 

“Hey, Sam?” You played with the hair on his chest.

“Hm?” His eyes were still closed as his head rested on the edge of the tub.

“Have you seen Casper?”

“What's that?”

“The movie from 1995?”

“Nah,” Sam shook his head. “Why?”

“Oh,” you put your head against his chest and smiled. “Nothing. I think you'll like it.”

“We can watch it when we get back.”

“Promise?” You intertwined your fingers with his.

“I promise," Sam kissed your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction and I advise anyone who is planning to have bathtub sex to please please please use lube.


End file.
